Invisible
by Adanessu
Summary: La Navidad llega a Katolis y Callum está triste por la ausencia de su madre, pero eso no durará mucho tiempo. [Drabble] [Dibujo de portada hecho por ByGhostFace quién me dio permiso de usarlo]


Este drabble lo escribí para un concurso navideño en el _**Amino de The Dragon Prince**_ en español y decidí compartir este relato en esta plataforma. También lo pueden encontrar en Wattpad. El drabble tiene 458 palabras (por poco y me paso del límite xD) y está inspirado en la canción _**Invisible**_ de Zara Larsson, la cual sirvió como parte de la banda sonora de la película _**Klaus**_ de Netflix, recomiendo escuchar la melodía para disfrutar aún más de la lectura. Así mismo, me gustaría aclarar que me inspiré en una frase del autor francés _**Antoine de Saint-Exupéry**_, la cual aparece en su obra más conocida:_** El principito**_.

_**Drabble escrito sin fines de lucro, The Dragon Prince le pertenece al estudio Wonderstorm así como a Netflix. Sólo escribí esto por diversión y espero que tú, querido lector, lo disfrutes tanto como yo.**_

* * *

_**Invisible**_

Katolis estaba cubierto de nieve y los villancicos resonaban por todo el castillo. Todos estaban emocionados ya que sería la primera vez que lo celebrarían con los habitantes de Xadia.

Pero _ella_ ya no estaba ahí para verlo.

La Navidad era la época favorita de la reina Sarai. Amaba el chocolate caliente, le encantaba decorar el palacio y nunca podía esperar a que amaneciera para abrir lo regalos, pero lo que la reina más amaba era pasar tiempo con su familia. Pero eso era antes.

Ni ella ni Harrow estaban presentes este año, estaban en un lugar mejor. Aun así, Callum y Ezran no podía evitar sentirse melancólicos en Nochebuena y aunque Rayla y su hermano menor hacían de todo con tal de animarlo, nada parecía llenar el vacío que el mago sentía en el pecho.

Mientras todos estaban en el gran salón celebrando, Callum prefirió irse a su habitación y sentarse a dibujar a la luz de las velas hasta que el sueño le ganó.

En sus sueños veía imágenes que aparecían y desaparecían, y en cada una de esas imágenes aparecía su madre. En algunos fragmentos la veía cocinando, en otros envolviendo regalos y en algunos cuantos decorando el árbol pero en todos siempre estaba sonriendo fue ahí que Callum se dio cuenta de que esos eran recuerdos; recuerdos de él y su madre antes de vivir en el castillo.

Una nueva serie de imágenes se fueron mostrando: Se apreciaba una cabaña modesta y en medio de la sala justo al lado de la chimenea se encontraban una mujer y niño abrazados; eran Sarai y Callum. Ambos estaban sentados en una mecedora.

—¿Sabes por qué me gusta la Navidad, Callum? —Sarai habló mientras su pequeño hijo la observaba—. Porque me recuerda que lo que importa es lo que le transmites a los demás, no lo que les puedes regalar. Las mejores cosas de la vida son invisibles, cariño.

—Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos, Callum —el chico escuchó como alguien le susurraba al oído y también sintió una mano en su hombro lo que hizo que se despertara abruptamente.

—Claro, no importa que tú no estés físicamente aquí, lo que importa es que te recuerde ¿Verdad mamá? —habló a la nada como si alguien le fuera a responder.

El chico se levantó al instante y una manta cayó al suelo; alguien lo había tapado mientras dormía.

—Gracias mamá.

Callum se dirigió a las escaleras para reunirse con los demás cuando olfateó una leve esencia a vainilla, el olor característico de Sarai y de alguna manera, sintió como si ella estuviese a su lado nuevamente. Y es que así era pues sólo con el corazón se puede ver, _lo esencial es invisible a los ojos._

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! He de admitir que me fue complicado escribir un drabble, ya que nunca lo había hecho, se me dificulta por el límite de palabras y además, la verdad estoy más acostumbrada a escribir one-shots (que nunca publico xD). Esto fue todo un reto para mí, pero me sirvió como valiosa experiencia y pues también me ayudó a ganar el primer lugar en el concurso y la verdad no pensé que iba a ganar.

Me encantaría que me dejaran un review comentando que les ha parecido y claro, también me pueden dejar algún consejo ya que soy algo nueva en esto de escribir. De verdad muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
